Something About Us
by Akea
Summary: This is the other fan fic I did about Yuki and Shuichi it is basically the same story, I just fixed it cause I didn't like the other one. Give me your opinion on which you like best.


Something About Us

Yuki woke with a quick start. The monotonous droning of the teacher continued on without pause. Placing his head in his hand, he listened to the lecture of the Tokugawa shogun in the Sekigahara battle. His hair was an array of blonde colors and fell gently to the nape of his neck. He wore black loose pants and a black t-shirt with the word SLACKER upon it.

Dozing off into a slumber again, the teacher paused in the lesson as a boy entered the white-walled classroom. He wore straight blue jeans and a bright orange t-shirt with the word LEWD and an arrow pointing upwards on it. Dyed pink hair lay down to his jaw line in jagged angles. The teacher spoke. "Class. This is Shuichi Shindou." He pointed to the boy standing next to him. "He just moved here from America. Shuichi please go and sit by Yuki. He's sleeping in the corner of the room." Shuichi nodded and went to go sit by Yuki.

Leaning over, Shuichi whispered, "Hello. I'm glad to meet you." Shuichi smiled.

Yuki leaned over. "Shut up and die." The bell rang for the end of the school day. Yuki got to his feet with his book bag in hand and exited the room. "Hey wait up!" Shuichi yelled. Grabbing his stuff, he raced up to Yuki. "I just want to be friends with you."

Yuki looked over to Shuichi. "And why exactly would you want to be my friend?" He continued to walk off.

"Hey. Why can't I be your friend? I mean, what's so wrong with it?"

Yuki placed a pair of headphones over his ears. "You might as well give it up."

"Well see you tomorrow then." Shuichi said. Yuki waved to him without looking back or stopping. "Yay! He waved to me. I can be his friend yet!"

"I'm home, like anyone cares." Yuki said as he walked into his house and shoved his shoes to the side of the door. He walked down the hallway by the door and turned to the second door on the right. As he opened the door leading into his room, blackness spilled out into the hallway. There were no windows and the sole way to exit the dark crevice of the room was through the door. He closed the door behind him and went to lie down on his bed. Yuki reached over to his stereo and turned it on. Soft, calming music sounded from the speakers. Yuki fell asleep to the relaxing sounds.

Shuichi walked down the street, peering off into the yards of the other houses on the street. _Why won't he like me?_ His thoughts were interrupted when a girl tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" The girl asked. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new here? What's your name?"

He looked at the girl in the sailor fuku and said. "Oh. It's nothing. Yeah I'm new. I just moved here from the States and my name is Shuichi Shindou. Nice to meet you." Shuichi smiled a wide grin.

"Really. Are you all Japanese or just half? By the way, my name is Mesan if you wanted to know." The girl said.

"I used to live in Japan when I was real little, but my dad got a job in the States, so we had to move. I really like your name Mesan, it's pretty." Shuichi said.

Mesan blushed. "Thank you Shuichi. I have to leave now, so maybe I can talk to you tomorrow in school maybe."

Mesan turned to leave when Shuichi spoke up, "Ummm…Mesan, do you know who Yuki Eiri is?"

Mesan looked back to Shuichi. "Yes, why do you ask? I don't really know why you would be interested in him, he's so cold to everyone."

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to know what he was like." Shuichi smiled. "I'll see you later Mesan." Shuichi ran down the street off towards his house. Mesan watched Shuichi run away and shrugged as she turned down a street to her house.

Yuki woke up and looked up to the black ceiling. Yawning, he stretched and looked at the clock. _It's only 6:30? _Yuki sighed. He got up and exited his room, music still playing softly as he closed the door behind him.

He walked into the living room and saw his father in his usual chair reading the paper. "Hello Yuki. How was school?" Yuki's father said without looking up from the paper.

"It was normal and boring as always." Yuki moved to the back door and opened it letting V, his **rottweiler, inside. He patted the dog on the head and went back into his room with V following close behind him.**

**Shuichi walked up his driveway to the house. As he entered, he tossed his shoes to the side of the door and entered the kitchen. "Hello parental unit." Shuichi chuckled. "How are you this fine day?" **

**She looked behind her and smiled. "Oh, welcome home Shuichi. How was school dear?"**

**Shuichi sat down at the table with his mother. "It was wondrous mother. I even made a new friend today. His name is Yuki."**

**"That's good to hear dear." Shuichi's mother stood and bent over the stove. Shuichi stood as well and climbed the stairs and to his room. **

**The next day, school presumed as usual. In the morning, Yuki sat by the wall listening to his headphones when Shuichi came up to him and gave Yuki a tight hug. "Hello new friend! How are you? Isn't this morning just wonderful?"**

**Yuki smacked Shuichi on the head with his book bag. "Hey you lecher, stay away from me. What did I tell you yesterday?" Yuki scolded him. **

**"Well, you waved to me yesterday so I thought we were friends." Shuichi said and bent his head. Yuki picked up his book bag and began to walk off to class. Yuki looked back to Shuichi. "Remember, you are not in the States anymore and that kind of greeting will give people the wrong idea." Yuki turned and stalked off to his first class**

**"Hey! Hey! Where are you going? Why won't you be my friend?" Shuichi yelled. With a sigh, he turned with his book bag in hand and walked off in the other direction than Yuki.**

**Later that day, Shuichi went to history class but couldn't find Yuki. The bell rung and Yuki still wasn't in class. Shuichi raised his hand. "Sensei, I don't feel good. May I go to the nurse's office?" The teacher waved his hand, indicating that he could leave and Shuichi ran out of the classroom. **

**Shuichi searched the entire school from top to bottom for Yuki, but still couldn't find him. He reached the roof and found Yuki sleeping with a book covering his face, snoring soundly. Shuichi removed the book off Yuki's face. A child-like, serene look rested on Yuki's features while he slept. Shuichi blushed at the sight and poked Yuki's nose. Yuki twitched his nose and rolled onto his side, facing Shuichi. Yuki's eyes slowly opened. Shuichi waved to him. "Hello friend." Yuki opened with eyes with a start and sat up knocking Shuichi over on the floor. **

**"Ahhh…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to and you were sitting over me. It's just that…" Yuki stuttered. Shuichi sat up again. **

**"Hey. You…you apologized to me. I knew there was some good in you." Shuichi said as he hugged Yuki. He blushed at the sudden embrace and hugged Shuichi back, not sure that this was real or not. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I hugging him back?_**

**The two parted and both looked away from each other, sitting in awkward silence for several minutes until Shuichi spoke up. "So ummm…now you have to be my friend. You hugged me back," Yuki blushed at the lingering memory only moments ago, "so that means you must like me enough to _your_ friend."**

**Months went by and the two became closer friends. The two were sitting on the roof of the school one afternoon. The sun shining as they lay with their backs on the concrete staring up at the cerulean skies overhead. Nothing could separate them until one day Shuichi told Yuki that his mother wanted to move back to America.**

**"What?" Yuki exclaimed. "Why would she want to do that?"**

**"I don't know. She just told me today. I don't want to move back."**

"Of course you can't move back. You have to stay here…with me." Yuki bent his head. Shuichi stared at him in disbelief.

"You…you mean like…"

Yuki blushed and slapped the side of Shuichi's head. "Not like that pervert. What I meant cause you're my only friend and if you leave then I'll be lonely. So don't get any weird ideas like you always get."

Shuichi rubbed the side of his head. "Well I'm sorry. You should be clearer next time. It's your fault I thought that cause you weren't straight with me. Well what are we going to do then? I can't move away."

"I know. I know." Yuki turned and looked at Shuichi. "You'll just have to convince her not to move or you could get a job and live on your own. Or you could come…live at my house." Yuki's face brightened at the idea of Shuichi staying at his house. "We have an extra room. I'm sure my dad won't mind."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Shuichi hugged Yuki. "You're the greatest." He let go and went to the door leading down to the third floor. "I'll see you later Yuki." Shuichi's face had a wide grin as he closed the door to the roof.

Yuki lay back down and stared up at the clouds rolling past the school. A smile spread on Yuki's face. _Nothing could go wrong now._ Yuki turned on his side and fell asleep to the sun shining down on his face.

Shuichi closed his front door and shouted. "Mother! Mother!" From the living room he heard an answer to his calling.

He rushed into the room. "Mother. I don't want to leave Japan. Yuki offered to let me stay at his h—"

Shuichi's mother stood in a rush from the sofa chair. "No! I'll not have it! I didn't trust that friend of yours since I first set eyes on him! He's just going to use like some plaything!"

"You're wrong mother. Yuki isn't and never will be like that! He's a good friend and I trust him with my l—" Before he could finish, his mother slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again! The reason we are leaving and going back to America is to get you away from that pervert." Near to tears, Shuichi ran out of his home and off towards Yuki's house.

Hearing the knocking on the front door from his room, Yuki lazily got up from his slumber and went to answer it.

Eyes still closed, he answered the door thinking it was a salesperson for his father. "My dad's not home come another time." Yuki said as he scratched the back of his head. As he was about to shut the door, Shuichi spoke up. Tears welled up from his eyes.

"Yuki." Yuki opened his eyes and Shuichi threw his arms around Yuki's neck saying, "It's not fair!" over and over again.

Yuki parted the embrace and ushered Shuichi into his house. After closing the door, Yuki spoke. "Shuichi? Shuichi, what are you doing here? Why are you crying did someone hurt you?" Yuki said as he tried to find a slash mark or something indicating a fight.

Shuichi shook his head. "My mom hates you. She says the reason we're moving back to the States…is because of you." Shuichi began to cry again. Yuki hugged Shuichi, trying to comfort him.

Shuichi cried in Yuki's arms. "It's not fair. Why doesn't she like you?"

Yuki looked off into the darkness. "It's because she knows that I don't just think of you as a friend." Shuichi wiped his eyes and looked up at Yuki.

"Y...Yuki, what are you talking about?" Yuki pushed Shuichi to the wall, pinning him to it. "I said that I love you. I can't help it. Every time I look at you, I just—" Yuki leaned down to Shuichi and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Shuich's mouth. His arms moved from the wall to under Shuichi's shirt, lifting it off Shuich's skinny chest in order to feel every part of him.

Shuichi couldn't believe what was happening to him. His only friend was taking advantage of him. It made him angry and he wanted more than anything to push Yuki away and to never see him again, but all of his strength seemed to be sapped by that one kiss. At the thought of this made Shuichi even angrier, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop this. Suddenly, Shuichi's hands moved up on Yuki's chest and he moaned into Yuki's mouth. He felt as if he couldn't control himself and that his body was acting on it's own.

Yuki reluctantly parted from the kiss and Shuichi felt drained. He sank to the hardwood floor and stared up at Yuki. He was relieved that the kiss had ended but he also felt disappointment that it couldn't go on longer. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Shuichi thought.

Yuki turned around. "You better go back to America. It would be better for both of us."

"But…Yuki…" He stuttered. Shuichi was still dazed from the kiss only moments ago.

"I said leave!" Yuki yelled to the wall. Shuichi got up and backed out of the house.

Inside, Yuki placed his arm on the wall and laid his head on it. _What am I going to do? I can't believe I was so stupid to think he actually liked me like that, but why did he react like that when I did kissed him?_

Shuichi walked back slowly to his house, dragging his feet against the pavement. _What was that about? Why did Yuki kiss me like that? I thought we were just friends, although I didn't exactly resist him either. _ Shuichi looked up to the darkening clouds overhead and the thought struck him like a lightening bolt falling from the black skies. _He stole my first kiss. That bastard!_

The two friends didn't talk at all for the last week before Shuichi left for the States.

When the day came for Shuichi to leave, Yuki was nowhere to be seen. _Yuki didn't even go to school for this past week. After doing a stunt like that, he thinks he can just disappear until I leave and then act like nothing happened at all? I can't believe him! _Shuichi sighed. He felt a smack on the back of his head. _Yuki? _Shuichi thought instinctively. He turned around, but only found his mother. _Why did I think of Yuki just now? Could I actually like him like that? _Shuichi thought and he hesitated. _I do. I do love Yuki. _Shuichi looked back to his mother.

"It's time to leave." Shuichi nodded and picked up his suitcase. Shuichi moved closer to the plane, but stopped. _What the hell am I doing?_ His mother looked back. "Come now Shuichi. Don't look stupid and come on." His mother gestured for him to hurry up.

Shuichi dropped his suitcase and ran to the exit of the airport. _You're so stupid Yuki! _ In the distance Shuichi could faintly hear his mother's angry callings.

Yuki lay on his bed petting V. He had spent most of the week just lying on his backside staring up at the ceiling swallowed in self-loathing. He smacked his forehead. _I was so stupid. Why did I do that?_ He smacked his head again. Yuki heard a knock at the door. He ignored it. _It's probably dad wondering why I haven't gone to school in a week, much less come out of my room. _Yuki closed his eyes and roll over on the bed trying to fall back asleep.

He heard another knock, this time more persistent. "I know you're in there Yuki! Now come out and talk to me!" Yuki opened his eyes and sat up straight in his bed. _Shuichi? It's really him. _ He rushed to the door and threw it open._ I just want to see Shuichi! _Yuki thought. After being in his dark room for a week, the piercing sunlight seared his eyes. Hands fumbling through the air for support, he was caught by Shuichi's gentle touch. Yuki smiled at the thought through the burning pain in his eyes.

"You know, you really are stupid." Shuichi laughed. The two stood in the doorway for a long time, letting Yuki's vision become accustomed to the light again.

Yuki looked to Shuichi. "You don't hate me? I mean for what I did?"

"How could I hate a lecher like you?" Shuichi hit Yuki's arms lightly. "You must feel like you're in an awkward position right now. Can I ask a question?" Yuki nodded his head. "Have you liked me this entire time?"

"…Yeah" Yuki said hesitantly. As soon as Yuki spoke, he grunted at the unexpected hug from Shuichi. Shuichi looked up to Yuki, "I love you too." Shuichi lifted his head up to kiss him. Yuki leaned down to Shuichi and slide his fingers through Shuichi's hair. Shuichi felt thrills escalate through his spine as Yuki touched him. Yuki parted, worried that maybe Shuichi didn't like it, and he looked upon a disappointed face when he stopped.

Shuichi kissed Yuki again and pulled him into the room. Shuichi fell backwards onto the bed with Yuki pinning him down, leaving no escape. Shuichi blushed although Yuki didn't seem to notice as he pushed up Shuichi's shirt, revealing his bare chest. Yuki kissed Shuichi again as he slid his fingers down Shuichi's skinny chest and stomach.

Shuichi slid off Yuki's shirt and threw it onto the floor beside his and ran his fingers on the curves of Yuki's chest muscles. Through the open door, they could hear Yuki's father walk into the house. Seeing the door to Yuki's room was open, his father walked down to the hall to the room.

Hearing the main door shut, the two hurriedly grabbed a shirt on the floor and threw them on as fast as they could. Soft footsteps could be heard down the hall coming from Yuki's father. Shuichi and Yuki sat up straight on the bed, waiting anxiously for his father to enter the room.

Yuki's father flipped on the light in the room and rushed over to Yuki. He gave him a tight hug and Yuki gasped for breathe and finally after several minutes parted the hug.

"Yuki, I'm so glad that you're ok. I didn't think that you would ever come out of your room." Yuki's father said and looked down to Yuki's shirt noticing something strange about it. "Yuki…why is your shirt inside out and backwards?"

Shuichi and Yuki both looked down at their shirts and blushed a shade of bright red. "Ummm…I don't…know father."

"Well anyways, no matter. I'm just glad that you're not going to be stuck in your room anymore." His father stood up and exited the room, closing the door. Yuki and Shuichi looked to each other and blushed again. Suddenly Shuichi burst into laughter and said through the spasms of laughter, "Yuki you look ridiculous in that shirt…isn't that my shirt?"

Yuki arched an eyebrow at Shuichi and chuckled. "Why Shuichi I thought you looked positively delicious in mine." Yuki licked his lips. Shuichi blushed and turned away to look at the wall. Yuki clutched at his chest and fell from the bed to the floor, a look of pain on his facial features.

Shuichi let out a sharp breathe of air and leaned over the side of the bed at Yuki. "Yuki are you ok?" Eyes closed, Yuki sat up and kissed the surprised Shuichi. "That's what you get for laughing at me." Yuki smiled at Shuichi and stood up. "Well I'm hungry, do you want anything to eat?" Taking off Shuichi's now stretched out shirt, Yuki handed it back to him. "May I please have a shirt back now? I think you've worn it long enough."

Shuichi took off Yuki's shirt and handed it back to him as Shuichi picked up his own shirt from Yuki's hand. Putting the shirts on the right way, the two walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Grabbing hold of Yuki's hand, Shuichi said, "So may I stay here?" Shuichi looked up to Yuki.

"Of course stupid. Did you really I was going to let you go to the States all by your yourself without me?"

"Well you sure did a fine job of trying to stop me before I left. I didn't even see you after you kissed me for the first time." Shuichi laughed a little. "Were you embarrassed that I wouldn't like you back?"

"Well if another guy comes out and says he likes you, then you're just going to flat out say yes?"

"Well you do have a point but still. Oh well it's in the past now. So why don't we focus on our future." As the two entered the kitchen for something to eat, persistent knocks were heard from the front door. Yuki's father got up to answer it, and Shuichi's mother stomped into the room. "Where the hell is Shuichi?"

"Excuse me but Shuichi is in the kitchen with Yuki." Yuki's father said.

Shuichi's mother ran to the kitchen and grabbed Shuichi by the arm in a rush. "You made us miss our flight back to the States!" Shuichi's mother screamed at him.

Yuki told a tight hold of Shuichi's other arm and tugged him away from his angry mother, holding Shuichi close to him. "Is there a problem Shindou-san?" Yuki said calmly.

"Why yes in fact there is." His mother tried to reach for Shuichi again but Yuki backed up pulling Shuichi with him.

Yuki's father entered in behind Shuichi's mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shindou-san, I do not appreciate someone barging into my home like a rabid animal, now could you please calmly explain yourself."

Shuichi's mother shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "This boy of yours has taken away my poor Shuichi-kun."

"That's a lie!" Shuichi spoke up in Yuki's arms. "Mother I love Yuki and there's nothing you can do about it.

Shuichi's mother became infuriated. "How could you possibly love him like that? He's a boy! Just like you. This is preposterous!"

"No it isn't mother! You can't help it who you love. It's fate."

Shuichi turned to Yuki's father. "You approve of this? Of this…this atrocity?"

Yuki's father placed a hand of Shindou-san's shoulder. "Well…yes I do. It's not my decision to step in and tell my son whom he can and cannot love. As long as he is happy, that's enough for me."

Shindou-san shrugged off his hand and shoved her way past Yuki's father. "Fine. If that's how you feel Shuichi, need live here. I don't care what you do. I'll have someone bring over your things. As for me, I'm going back to the States."

The three men stood in the kitchen as they heard the front door slam. "Well…" Shuichi broke the silence, " You don't mind me staying here, Eiri-san?"

Yuki's father looked to Shuichi, "No I don't mind. I guess you're the reason why Yuki has been acting all depressed and won't tell me what was on his mind, not that me normally would." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well what do you boys what to eat for lunch?"


End file.
